


early morning lights

by axsun



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, they're married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:08:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24153343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/axsun/pseuds/axsun
Summary: JJ smells like vanilla.
Relationships: Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Emily Prentiss
Comments: 6
Kudos: 101





	early morning lights

JJ smells like vanilla.

She’s curled up into Emily, head resting in the crook underneath her neck, hand cradling her breast almost possessively, half-on half-off her torso, legs tangled together. Her hair is splayed all over Emily’s chest, but she doesn’t mind. The silky strands glitter in the soft morning sunlight streaming in through the blinds, giving the illusion of a gold halo fanning around her love. The hair on her arms is thin enough to capture the glittering light as well but not dense enough to hold any volume, creating a shimmering look on her body.

From this angle, she can’t make out any of her features, but she can imagine the peace on her face that only crosses her in the more intimate moments, maybe during a silence and they’re both just with each other or maybe after a long night, desires quenched. Her body is warm, muscles relaxed, fingers slightly curled, and her breathing is steady enough that her breaths don’t tickle Emily’s neck.

There’s no work today, she remembers. No reason to wake up and get out of bed. The kids are sleeping in, it seems, and Emily has this to herself. Has all of JJ to herself.

“I love you,” she says. JJ doesn’t respond, only nuzzling her neck before her breathing evens out.

Emily doesn’t remember how many times she’s said that; in their line of work, she doesn’t know when it’ll be her last. Maybe that’s why their fights are never longer than an hour; they know time is too precious to be mad at each other, and so it always works out. They always make it work out. And it has, for over a decade.

“I love you,” she says again. When JJ doesn’t respond, she presses a kiss to her golden locks before settling back into the warmth of the bed and her wife.

“I love you,” Emily murmurs one last time.

JJ smells nice.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this at 2AM after two and a half months of not seeing anyone, so it's just projection. yes there are like 100 other fics like this on this website, yes this is a repeated trope, but maybe i just want them to be happy okay.


End file.
